


Armor

by Measured



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: S1 spoilers: After being captured, Gren waits to be rescued by Amaya.





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoisiteMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/gifts).



> Canon-typical violence. According to the profiles, Gren doesn't fight and considers himself like a diplomat. He also is happiest by Amaya's side and considers her his closest and dearest friend and partner. 
> 
> Do I have to tag spoilers for a currently 9 episode series? Er, yeah there are s1 spoilers though.
> 
> Note this doesn't take into account S2 spoilers/happenings! I haven't seen it yet, so don't spoil me (Just renewed my netflix account!) I meant to post this before but got caught up in Valentine's day and forgot.
> 
>  
> 
> For Sarah!

The night was impenetable. The cold dug deep into his skin.

How many days had it been? Gren had lost count after the first week. He stayed in a point between waking and dreaming, with only enough water to survive, poured through his mouth until he was near choking.

Her name had been repeated in his mind, like a prayer. Over and over and over. _She'll come, she'll come, she'll come...I know she will come for me..._

Breathing had become harder. Had infection sunk in already? His eyes fell closed, heavy.  
He heard a sudden explosion. The reflected brightness of her armor was the first thing he caught sight of, and Gren could only think that she had never been more beautiful in that moment. There was venom in her eyes as she closed in on Viren.

She quickly signed, _You! You betrayed the king!_

Gren's lips longed to translate for her, but all he could manage was a parched gasp. He hadn't been given his ration of water yet that day.

Viren stepped out from one of the cells. Gren couldn't tell if the prisoner still lived, due to the force of the screams he'd heard earlier. Gren didn't even want to think about what had happened there--or when it would be his turn.

Viren's face was pale, cast in shadows, and his eyes turned pure soulless black. 

Viren smirked. "Betrayed? You do not understand. I am _saving_ Katolis."

_You are no savior. You kidnapped the man I love, and hurt countless others._

No more beautiful words had ever been signed. _You came for me, I knew you'd come for me. I knew you'd care_ Gren thought.

"You know nothing of the forces that would destroy us," Viren said. 

Her eyes were filled with cold fury. She signed quickly. _They cannot be worse than you_.

"A...amaya! Be...careful..." He could barely sign like this, his hands tied. He hoped she got at least the gist, the feelings behind it, even if she couldn't read his lips or his fingers from here.

Viren began to chant. His robes fluttered as an aura of darkness oozed out of him, and infected the entire room with a cold, impure fog.

"Amaya, watch out!" He signed the words as well, or the best he could with his hands tied.

She held up her shield as the clouds of darkness, shaped like wolves surrounded her. She voicelessly snarled, and cut through the shapes with her sharp-edged shield.

She grimaced as they circled in on her, with snapping maws drooling with darkness. One tried to sink its fangs into her heels, but she quickly stuck. Again and again, she beat back the assault. They faded to smoke, but reformed inches away.

But it was only the beginning. Viren laughed as he raised his staff up high. He could conjure seemingly limitless beasts from the ether, from the hellish underworld.

He couldn't help her. He couldn't guide her. Even as he tugged at the chains, an overwhelming exhaustion filled him. He hadn't been fed in days. Even staying awake and standing took so much of his energy.

But for her, if he could just push himself a little more.

"You'll never beat her, Viren. She's the best general this world has known, or ever will." Gren's voice came out in a rasp, hardly a rousing moment.

"We'll see about that."

There was a determination in her eyes. Even as the wolves surrounded and snapped at her, she still fought on.

With a massive strike, she pushed through the chaos around her, and hit Viren with all of her strength. He slammed into the wall with such force, that the stones behind him cracked. The staff fell to the ground, and so did Viren himself. The fog of wolves receeded, with whimpers and howls, back into whatever hell he'd conjured them from.

Amaya stepped over Viren's fallen body. Her gaze was intense, yet tender, and spoke with every word she couldn't. She ripped apart the chains from the wall with her bare hands. It took only one massive pull and they came apart. Gren's eyes widened. Her strength always left him breathless.

Before he could sign his happiness, she covered his lips with hers. The kiss was so passionate, he was dipped-- _dipped!_ His knees felt like water, and Gren could only be glad that she kept him from falling to the ground. 

"Oh, I'm glad you caught me, because I already fell for you."

With one hand, she signed, _Joking, even now?_

"I can't help myself," Gren said.

_The boys are safe. The war is over. Now, my love, we will be married._

Then, she effortlessly hoisted him up bridal style, and walked out of that hellish dungeon. 

"Married....I like the sound of that."

He leaned in for another kiss. But the world around him turned to smoke and fog and the howling of worlds. He fell through the air, from her arms.

Gren was jolted awoke to the brutal sound of screams echoing through the dungeons. 

The last vestiges of the dream fade away, as did Amaya's lips. Like a ghost, the familiar feel and scent of her was pushed back to the cold, harsh reality. The castle walls were intact--and still ruled by Viren. The dungeons were still filled with tortured, and he was still very much a captive. The chains dug deep into his arms. His stomach grumbled loudly. His hands trembled as the screams hit a fever pitch.

He was only able to steal sleep in fitful minutes, before the sounds, the rank, metallic aftertaste of dark magic woke him again. Every day since he'd been captured, Viren had come down here. The sound of coins clattering had turned into something ominous.

Gren knew Amaya would save the day, he just wished she would be here now. Preferably before whatever happened to the prisoners inevitably happened to him.

He stared out towards that wall and only wished the dream would come and take him again, just so he could see her face.


End file.
